Maintenance upon large irregularly shaped objects is often difficult because of the cost and difficulty involved in providing safe and reasonably priced work surfaces suited to the outer size and shape of such objects. The variable shapes and sizes of large objects such as aircraft require custom work platforms so that workers can safely reach and work on those objects. Standard scaffolding is designed to facilitate maintenance upon standard rectangular shapes such as brick buildings. Custom scaffolding is known in the art but frequently cost prohibitive given the large variance in the size, shape, and number of objects that must be maintained in a typical setting, such as an airport hanger. To make matters worse, aircraft are subject to tight schedules to remain profitable, so maintenance time must be minimized. What is needed is an adjustable work surface that will accept a range of irregularly sized and shaped large objects quickly, safely, and efficiently.